HarryPotter et les Pouvoirs du Médaillon
by ProjektION
Summary: Harry recoit un cadeau innantendu qui le changera a jamais...


Harry Potter et l'épée de Gryffondor  
  
Chapitre 1:La transformation  
  
Notre histoire commence au début des vacances,au 4 privet drive.Toutes les lumieres étaient fermées.Toutes?Non.Il y avait encore une chambre d'illuminée.C'était la chambre de Harry Potter. Il était dans sa chambre et méditait.  
  
Il pensait a Voldemort,a toutes les rencontres qu'il avait eu avec le seigneur des ténebres.Sa premiere rencontre avec lui,a l'age de un an,ses parents étaient morts.Sa deuxieme rencontre,lors de sa premiere année a Poudlard,le proffeseur Quirrell,bien qu'il soit un mangemort,était mort a cause de lui.Lors de sa deuxieme année, Ginny,la soeur de Ron,avait faillit mourir.Pendant sa troisieme année, Ron,Hermione,Sirius et le proffesseur Lupin avaient tous faillit mourir.Et en quatrieme année,Cédric était mort devant ses yeux.  
  
Pendant chacune de ses rencontres avec Voldemort,soit quelqu'un était mort,soit il aurait pu mourir.Cela faisait beaucoup culpabiliser Harry.Il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute,mais il ne pouvait s'empecher de culpabiliser.  
  
Un courant d'air suivit par un chant mélodieux le tirerent de sa méditation.C'était Fumseck,le Phénix de Dumbledore.Il lui apportait une lettre de ce dernier.Il y avait aussi un paquet.Au début,Harry pensait que c'était an balais,mais la paquet était moins long.Il était intrigué,alors il ouvrit la lettre.  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Je t'écrit présentement car il y a quelque chose d'important que je pense que tu aurais du savoir plus tot:tu es l'héritier de Godric Griffondor,le dernier de la famille Potter.Il y a donc quelques petites choses qui te reviennent de droit.J'ai demandé a Fumseck de te tenir compagnie.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Lui?L'héritier de Griffondor?!Il demanderait des explications au directeur au début de l'année.En attendant,il ouvrit le paquet.  
  
Dedans,il y avait de superbes vetement et des robes de sorcier rouge et or,les couleurs de Griffondor.Quand il les esseya,les vetements lui allaient a merveille,comme si elles avaient été a lui.Il y avait aussi un médaillon avec une belle pierre rouge.Alors qu'il examina la pierre,celle ci devint brillante et,alors que Harry l'avait autour du cou,le médaillon s'enfonca dans sa chair .Mais étrangement,cela ne lui faisait pas mal,au contraire.Il ressentait un etrange sensation de bien-etre.  
  
En ce moment,des changement s'opérait.Son physique aussi,changeait.Il était maintenant plus grand et surtout plus musclé.Sa vision se corrigeait,se cheveux poussaient.Il assimilait des tonnes de textes,comme si il assimilait tous les livres du monde entier.Sa connaissance augmentait.Il apprenait aussi des million et des million de formules en tout genre y comprit de la magie noire et de la magie ancienne.Mais le plus gros changement,il s'opérait dans sa puissance magique.Son niveau de pouvoir étant deja tres haut,augmenta beaucoup.  
  
Harry se sentait plus fort.Il se sentait capable de protéger le monde entier sans problemes.Il se sentait capable de faire des miracles.Il se sentait invincible.Oui, invincible. En ce moment, personne ne pouvait le vaincre.  
  
Une fois la transformation finie,la sensation d'invincibilité resta.Il se regarda dans le miroir.A ce moment,il se demandait a quoi Godric Griffondor ressemblait.Aussitot,une image apparut dans sa tete.Il examina l'image mentalement.Il était maintenant la copie conforme de Godric Griffondor.Par intuition,il prit sa baguette.Elle était rouge et or.Il sentait et voyait toute la puissance de sa baguette.  
  
Il regarda dans le paquet et trouva l'épée de son ancetre,celle qui lui avait servi pour terrasser le Basilic.Elle était encore plus magnifique que la derniere fois.Il y avait aussi un magnifique fourreau.Harry remit les vetement de Griffondor,qui étaient composées d'un pantalon noir,des bottes d'armé noires,une chemise rouge avec du fil or,des gants noirs aux bouts blancs,et attacha le foureau dans la place prévue et rangea l'épée dans le foureau.  
  
A ce moment,la tante Pétunia vint frapper a la porte.  
  
-Aller ! Espece de fainéant, viens preparer le déjeuner !  
  
Harry aurait voulu répondre le traditionnel:"J'arrive,j'arrive..." mais ne put car d'autres mots était sortit de sa bouche,comme un automatisme.  
  
-Bien,tante Pétunia,je descend.  
  
Mais avant qu'il puisse descendre,Fumseck lui tendait un petit mot de Dumbledore disant qu'il avait le droit d'utiliser la magie.C'est heureux qu"il descendit le escaliers.  
  
****************************************************** Chapitre 2:Dudley  
  
Quand il arrivea en bas,tout le monde fut surpris de le voir habillé comme ca.Il faut dire que ca lui allait comme un gant.  
  
Harry s'assit a table.Quand il vit son quart de pamplemousse,il le mangea sans rien dire.Apres,il remonta dans la chambre.Peu apres, Dudley vint l'espionner.En l'apercevant,Harry l'interpella:  
  
-Bonjour Dudley!Que me vaut l'honneur?  
  
Dudley,surprit par la politesse du garcon,entra.  
  
-Pourquoi tu meurs pas de faim avec le déjeuner qu'on a eu?dit il,soupconneux.Et tes vetements...?  
  
Harry sortit sa baguette.Dudley eut un mouvement de recul.  
  
-Comme ca!s'exclama Harry  
  
Il donna un coup de baguette et des tonnes de gateaux et bonbons et tout genre apparurent.Dudley,voyant ce que Harry avait fait,se dit que la magie,ce n'était pas si mal.  
  
-Prend en,si tu veux!Mais j'aimerais que tu me laisse tranquille,je dois pratiquer.  
  
Dudley prit un gros tas et partit dans sa chambre.Harry fit disparaitre le reste et commenca a s'entrainer.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Chapitre 3:La maitrise  
  
On était la journée de la fete de Harry.Depuis le début des vacances,il s'entrainait.Il savait jeter tous les sort,mais s'entrainait a augmenter leur puissance.Il s'entrainait aussi a transplaner et a devenir animagus.En fait,il l'était déja mais il s'entrainait a transplaner avec de plus en plus d'objets.Pour le coté animagus,il s'entrainait a avoir une deuxieme et meme une troisieme forme.Il avait trouvé le truc pour en avoir plus d'un et il esserait d'avoir le plus de formes possibles.Pour l'instant,il était a sa troisieme.Sa premiere forme étant le lion,sa deuxieme le Phénix,il les maitrisait parfaitement.  
  
Mais,pour la troisieme,forme,il ne voulait pas devenir l'animal mais etre entre les deux.Il voulait avoit la peaux,les ailes les yeux,et la geule d'un dragon.Il aurait toujours sa silhouette d'humain.Il aurait un haume en forme de tete de dragon laissant seulement le bas du visage.Il pourrait cracher du feu et de la glace.Ses mains auraient les griffes d'un dragon.Un autre de ses pouvoirs,il transformerait ses mains en tetes de dragon.Ainsi,une tete cracherait le feu et l'autre la glace.Ses écailles seraient rouges.Il aurait l'ouie du dragon.L'épée de griffondor serait son arme ultime.Entre temps,il avait recu un bouclier appartenant a Godric qui irait parfaitement avec l'épée.  
  
Voila pourquoi c'était difficile.Etre a la fois humain et pas,c'était tres compliqué,mais il y arrivait.Il était maintenant difficilement capable. Apres chaque transformation,il souffrait énormément.C'est pourquoi il s'entrainait.Il savait qu'a force de le faire,il n'aurait plus mal.Il approchait de ce but.Quelques fois,les Dursley se demandaient pourquoi Harry criait de douleur.  
  
Personne,sauf peut-etre Dumbledore ne connaissait ses pouvoirs,et encore moins sa transformation en animagi.  
  
Ce soir la,il recu plusieurs Hiboux.Il commenca par la lettre de Ron.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Joyeux anniversaire!J'espere que tes moldus te laisse tranquille. Mais,bonne nouvelle, tu ne les verra plus longtemp!Dumbledore est d'accord pour que tu vienne chez moi.On vient te chercher demain a 11 heure.On viendra en voiture du ministere.Je te donnerai ton cadeau quand tu seras chez moi,  
  
Amicalement  
  
Ron  
  
Harry sauta de joie.Il allait quitter les Dursley!Harry pris alors la lettre d'Hermione.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Comment vas-tu?Moi je vais bien.Je serais aussi chez Ron,alors je te donnerai ton cadeau la-bas.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry était vraiment content.Il allait voir ses deux meilleurs amis!Il prit alors la lettre de Sirius.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Comment vas-tu?Moi,je suis toujours avec Rogue et je rassemble les anciens.Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire!  
  
Sniffle  
  
PS:des sorciers du ministere ont apercus Pettigrew  
  
Si des sorcier du ministere ont vu Queudver,Sirius a donc des chances d'etre libéré!Décidemments,il y avait plein de bonnes nouvelles.  
  
Il ne restait que le habituel hiboux de poudlard disant que le Poudlard Express partait a 11 heures le premier septembre a la gare King Cross.  
  
Harry commenca a faire ses valises.Il était 11 heures moins dix alors il descendit sa valise sur le perron et dit aux Dursley qu'il partait.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Chapitre 3:Le terrier  
  
Harry vit une belle voitura noire arriver.Il reconnut tout de suite l'homme qui la conduisait:c'était Mr Weasley.  
  
Quand la voiture arriva,Harry se depecha de mettre ses bagages dans le coffre et monta.  
  
-Bonjour Mr Weasley!  
  
-Bonjour Harry!Accroche toi bien,on y va!  
  
Surpris,Harry attacha sa ceinture de sécurité et soudain tout devint noir.C'était comme dans le Magicobus.Peu de temps apres,ils arriverent devant le Terrier.Harry était si heureux de revoir cette maison si acceuillante.Quand il entra dans la cuisine,Mrs Weasley se precipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.Mais l'étreinte était trop forte pour ses os qui avait déja subi une transformation en dragon hier et il s'évanouit...  
  
Quand il se reveilla,il était dans la chambre de Ron.Ce dernier,Hermione,Mr et Mrs Weasley qui expliquait a une autre personne qui devait etre un medecin.Quand Ron vit que Harry était éveillé,il se precipita vers Harry.Ils entamerent alors une discution.  
  
-Harry!Tu es réveillé!  
  
-Oui,pourquoi?  
  
-Quand ma mere ta serré,tu t'est évanouit!  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Pourquoi?Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
-Je t'expliquerai a toi et a Hermione seulement.  
  
-Ok...  
  
Mrs Weasley remarqua que Harry était réveillé.  
  
-Oh!Harry!Je suis désolée!dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
  
-Mrs Weasley!Ce n'est pas de votre faute!  
  
Le médecin embarqua alors dans la conversation.  
  
-Mr Potter,que vous est-il arrivé pour que vos os soit si faibles?  
  
-Rien!  
  
-Peu importe,vous en avez pour une semaine!  
  
-Je n'en suis pas si sur!Poussez-Vous!  
  
Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son plus puissant sort de guérison.Il fut soudainement envellopé d'une lumiere dorée.Quand la lumiere partit,il s'assit.Tout le monde le regardait,surpris.  
  
Ce fut le medecin qui prit la parole en premier:  
  
-Mais...c'est le plus puissant sort de guérison et tres peu de Médicomage sont capable de l'utiliser!  
  
-Et?Je suis bien plus puissant que tous les médicomages du monde entier,sans vouloir me vanter.C'est mon nouvel ami qui me l'a appris!  
  
Tous resterent bouche bée.Harry se leva et partit vers la cuisine.Tout les autres furent surpris de le voir.Apparament,le medecin leur avait aussi dit que ca prendrait une semaine.Harry s'assit et,d'un coup de baguette magique fit apparaitre un copieux diner et remonta pour parler a Ron et a Hermione.  
  
-Ron,pour la raison,t'aurais pas une place isolée?  
  
-Oui,suis moi.  
  
-Pars en avant,je te rejoins!  
  
Quand Ron arriva a la clairiere,dans une proche foret,Harry transplana dans les buissons.  
  
-Ah,Harry,on t'attendait.  
  
-Bon,je vais vous montrer la raison,mais ne le dite a personne,meme Dumbledore ne sait pas.  
  
-Ok!dirent-ils en coeur  
  
-Derniere chose,si je crie, c'est normal.  
  
Harry se mit debout et commenca sa tranformation en dragon. Il cria et se retrouva a quatre pattes.Ses amis voulurent l'aider,mais se souvinrent de ce qu'avait dit Harry.Il remarquerent alors que sa peau se changeait en écailles.  
  
Quand sa tranformation fut complete,il virent alors un maguifique homme- dragon.Harry appela son bouclier et son épée.Une fois équipé,il fit plusieurs cercles en volant,descendit en piqué et trancha une dizaines d'arbres.Il tranforma ses mains et lanca du feu et de la glace.Il atterri et redevint humain sans crier.Il était capable!Maintenant,ca ne lui faisait plus mal!  
  
-Genial,maintenant,ca ne me fait plus mal!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Chapitre 4:L'attaque  
  
-Génial,maintenant,ca ne me fait plus mal!  
  
-Tu es un animagus!  
  
Harry se transforma en lion,puis en fénix et pour finir en homme-dragon.Ils étaient tous bouche bés.  
  
-Wow!Harry!  
  
-Venez,on devrait rentrer avant que ta mere s'inquiete,Ron.  
  
Il rentrerent au terrier.  
  
Cette nuit la,comme toutes les nuits depuis qui était animagus,il ne dormit que 15 minute.Il retourna donc a la clairiere,se transforma en dragon et s'envola.Il vola au dessus de Londres.  
  
Il vit alors des mangemorts se preparer a entrer dans une maison.Il fonca donc en piqué,juste au moment ou un mangemort lancait le sortilege doloris.Il lui enfonca sa main griffue dans le ventre et la retira.Les cinq autres mangemorts lancerent le doloris en meme temp,mais Harry était trop agile et les evita sans probleme.  
  
Il sortit alors son épée et en trancha deux.Il n'en restait que trois.Grace a ses yeux de dragon,il reconnu Lucius Malefoy.Il utilisa son souffle de glace pour le geler.Les deux mangemorts restants avaient transplanés.Il alla alors voir les victimes et les aida a se relever en souriant d'un sourire satisfait.Peu apres,une dizaine d'aurors arriverent et virent un homme-dragon parler sympathiquement avec les victimes,trois mangemorts morts a terre et un congelé.  
  
Lorsqu'ils s'approcherent prudamment de Harry,celui-ci se retourna et sourit.Il tendit la main vers le mangemort gelé qui était entouré d'auror.Quand il fut démasqué,Harry ne s'était pas trompé,c'était Lucius Malefoy.Le ministre de la magie suivi par plusieurs journalistes s'approchaient de Harry.Fudge tendit la main a Harry,qui la serra en souriant.  
  
-Merci.dit Fudge  
  
-C'est la moindre des choses!dit amicalement Harry.  
  
Peu apres,les journalistes poserent des question a Harry.Il leur fit donc un récit détaillé de l'attaque des mangemorts.Voyant l'heure,Harry dit qu'il devait y aller.  
  
Il retourna donc dans la clairiere,se retransforma,et rentra.Quand il rentra,Mrs Weasley se jeta a son cou.  
  
-Oh,Harry,j'était inquiete!  
  
-Exsusez moi mais,comme je n'avait pas sommeil,je suis allé prendre un marche!dit-il en fesant un clin d'oeil a Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Si tu le dit!  
  
-Auriez vous un exemplere de la gazette du sorcier d'aujoud'hui?  
  
-Non,il n'arrive qu'a neuf heure,pourquoi?  
  
-Il y a un article qui m'intéresse....  
  
Quand Harry monta avec ron et Hermione,ils lui demanderent.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu a fait?  
  
-Lis la gazette du sorcier!  
  
-Oui,mais...Ha!La gazette du sorcier!dit ron en payant le hibou a sa fenetre.  
  
Il commenca a la lire.  
  
Un Sauvetage Héroique  
  
Cette nuit,vers 12h00,des mangemorts ont attaqués la famille de notre ministre de la magie,Cornélius Fudge.Mais,au dernier moment, une mystérieuse créature,mi-homme mi-dragon,est arrivée juste a temps.Il du tuer trois mangemort,"meme si il regrette d'avoir du les tués"nous at-il avouer,et a gelé un troisieme.Les trois autres ont pu transplaner.Heureusement que ce mystérieux sauveur....  
  
-Wow!Harry!Ca continue comme ca dans tout le journal!  
  
Harry,lui,riait a s'en feler les cotes.  
  
-Wow!continua Ron.  
  
-Bon,on descend?dit Harry.  
  
En bas,tout le monde était bouche bée en lisant l'article.Harry du faire de gros effort pour ne pas rire.Le lendemain,ils allaient sur le chemin de traverse.Encore une fois,Harry fit une autre ballade et tua cinq autres mangemorts.Harry était maintenant célebre et figurait dans le livres "Les plus rares et héroiques créatures du monde entier"Le lendemain,Mrs Weasley les réveilla tot.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Chapitre 5:Attaque,déclaration,libération.  
  
Harry se leva et s'habilla.Une heure apres,Harry,Hermione et toute la famille Weasley prirent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre sur le chemin de traverse.Tout se passa normalement jusqu'au moment ou il y eu une forte explosion.Harry se leva rapidement,sorti son épée et partit a courir en direction de l'explosion.La se tenaient une dizaine de mangemort.Parmi eux,Harry reconnu Pettigrow.Il s'enfonca dans une ruelle sombre et se transforma.  
  
Harry s'envola et fonca en piqué.Il prit les mangemorts par surprise. Il en gela trois dont Pettigrow faisait parti et en trancha deux.Il n'en restait que cinq qui regardait Harry avec peur.Ils ne furent pas assez rapides pour voir Harry se diriger vers eux et en congeler trois.Rapidement,il entoura les deux autres d'un dome de glace.  
  
Les aurors arriverent et furent soulagés de voir qu'Harry avait maitrisé les mangemorts.Ils les capturairent.Harry garda Pettigrow congelé et l'emmena avec lui.Harry transplana pres de Sirius,l'attrapa et l'emmena avec lui.Sirius esseya de se débattre mais arreta quand il vit Pettigrow congelé.Il se décida donc a parler.  
  
-Harry?C'est toi?  
  
-Chuut...  
  
Quand ils arriverent aux douanes,les auror virent sirius et pointerent leurs baguette sur lui.Harry se mit devant et pris un air menacant et il reculerent de peur.  
  
-Je demande un proces pour Sirius Black.Et immédiatement! Ajouta-il pour les décider.Peu de temps apres,ils était dans la salle que Harry avait vu dans la pensine de Dumbledore.Fudge était le juge.  
  
-Aujourd'hui,nous sommes ici pour juger Sirius Black.Mr...?  
  
-Potter.Harry Potter.dit-il en reprenant sa forme humaine.  
  
-Bien.Quelles preuves avez vous que Mr.Black est innocent?  
  
-Ma seule preuve est Peter Pettigrow.  
  
-Il est mort.  
  
-Ah oui?Alors qui est-ce?  
  
Harry venait de dégeler Pettigrow.Il l'interrogea au véritasérum et la vérité éclata.Sirius était libre.Cornélius alla voir Harry et lui remit l'ordre de merlin premiere classe.  
  
Peu apres,Harry alla passer son permis de transplanage.Personne n'était d'accord mais,apres une demonstration,ils le lui accordairent. Il alla aussi se faire déclarer comme animagus.Par la suite,il rentra au terrier.Ca avait été les plus belles vacances de sa vie.  
  
Harry put se lever plus tard car il allait transplaner.Il prépara ses affaires et transplana cinq minutes avant le départ du train.  
  
Il alla retouver ses amis dans leur compartiment.Ils dirent au revoir a la famille Weasley et le Poudlard Express les amena vers une nouvelle année d'aventure et de mystere...  
  
******************************************************  
  
Chapitre 6:Début de l'année  
  
Pendant une grande partie du voyage,Hermione lu et Harry et Ron parlaient de Quidditch.Ils commencaient a se dirent que peut-etre aurait-ils un voyage tranquille,mais devinez qui est venu gacher ca? Drago Malfoy,bien sur!  
  
-Alors Potter,toujours vivant.  
  
Personne ne répondit,alors il continua.  
  
-Quest-ce quil y a, la sang-de-bourbe et l'amoureux des moldus ont peur que le balafré finisse comme ses idiots de parents?  
  
Ca,c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.Personne n'insultais les parents de Harry.Harry avait maintenant des machoires de lion ainsi que les yeux rouge sanc.Harry poussa alors un rugissement énorme et Malefoy s'enfuit.  
  
-Pas encore,il m'avait prévenu pourtant.se murmura Harry  
  
-De quoi?demanda Ron  
  
-Il faut que je controle mes émotions sinon je vais faire pire que rugir...  
  
Tous comprirent ce que Harry voulait par "plus que rugir",mais il faut reconnaitre que Malefoy était allé trop loin.  
  
On voyait peu a peu la silhouette de Poudlard se dessiner au loin.Ils mirent alors leurs robes noires,bien que Harry portait celle de Griffondor en dessous.Harry portait aussi,comme toujours,son épée a la taille,pour qu'il puisse la prendre rapidement en cas de besoin.  
  
Rendus dans le hall d'entré,le professeur McGonagall les interpella.  
  
-Potter,venez avec moi.  
  
Ils se rendirent dans son bureau.  
  
-Potter,Mr Malefoy m'a dit que vous l'avez attaqué.Puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé?  
  
Harry raconta l'histoire sans oublier aucun détail.  
  
-Pourquoi avez-vous rugit?  
  
-Peut-etre que vous ne le savez pas mais j'ai encore du mal a contenir mes émotions.  
  
-De quoi parlez-vous Potter?  
  
Harry pointa la liste des animagus déclarés.Quand elle lut le nom de Harry,elle parut surprise mais se reprit.  
  
-Donc vous etes animagus,je comprend...  
  
-D'autant plus que j'ai trois animaux a controler,moi..  
  
-Trois?  
  
Harry prit tour a tour ses trois formes animagi.  
  
-Je comprend encore mieux.C'est deja difficile avec un animal,qui plus est le lion,mais avec trois...Vous pouvez partir Potter.  
  
Quand il entra dans la grande salle,Drago se dirigea vers lui.  
  
-Alors Potter,combien de retenues?  
  
-Aucune  
  
-Impossible,j'irai lui parler!  
  
Drago retourna a sa table.  
  
-Comment ca t'en a pas?  
  
-C'est arrivé a tous les animagus au moin une fois,moi j'ai trois animaux a tenir tranquille...  
  
-Ah,ok...  
  
Apres la répartition, Dumbledore tapa dans ses main et des tonnes de plats apparurent.Harry mangea quelque peu.Apres il fit le tour de la grande salle,mais ses yeux se fixerent sur une personne en particulier. Cette personne était Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse des serdaigle.Elle non plus ne mangeait pas quand leur regards se croiserent,ils le détournerent immédiatement en rougissant.  
  
Quand le repas fut fini,Dumbledore fit son discour.  
  
-Bien.Avant de vous laisser partir,j'ai de petites choses a vous rappeler.Aucun éleves n'est autorisé a entrer dans la foret interdite. Maintenant,acceuillont notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal(DCFM); Sirius Black  
  
Sirius fut acceuillit par des applaudissement chaleureux sauf,bien sur,de la table serpentard.La nouvelle de l'innocence de Sirius s'était vite répandue.  
  
-Maintenant,retournez dans votre salle commune.  
  
Harry alla voir le Professeur Dumbledore et demanda a lui parler.Dumbledore demanda a Sirius de les accompagner. Rendus dans le bureau de Dumbledore ils entamerent une discution.  
  
-Que voulais-tu me dire,Harry?  
  
-Je voudrais vous demander si je pouvais porter mon épée sur moi. Sans elle,je ne me sens pas en sécurité.  
  
-Accordé.Y a t'il autre chose?  
  
-Effectivement!Je voudrais la permission de me promener dans la foret interdite sous une de mes forme animagus.Car si je ne les laisse pas sortir,ils sortent au mauvais moment.Vous avez surement entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé a Mr. Malfoy...  
  
-Je comprend,permission accordée.Autre chose?  
  
-Oui,2 autres choses.Je voudrais passer mes BUSE le plus tot possible.J'aimerais finir les quelques livres que je n'ai pas encore lu et aussi trouver la chambre des secret de Godric Griffondor.  
  
-Accordé.Tu les passeras dans une semaine.Et l'autre?  
  
-J'aimerais pouvoir chercher la chambre de Griffondor mais rusard ne m'aime vraiment pas...  
  
-Accordé.  
  
-Une derniere chose:une fois que j'aurais passé mes buses,pourrais-je me vétir avec les vetements de Griffondor?  
  
-Accordé.Maintenant,je crois que tu devrais aller rejoindre tes amis.  
  
-Au revoir!  
  
Harry partit alors vers sa salle commune....  
  
******************************************************  
  
Chapitre 7:La premiere semaine  
  
Quand Harry arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame,il se rapella qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe.  
  
-Bonjour héritier de Griffondor.Tu veux passer?  
  
-J'aimerais bien..  
  
Le passage s'ouvrit.Apparament,la grosse dame savait qu'il était l'héritier.La salle commune était vide alors Harry monta se coucher.Vers minuit,il se réveilla,completement reposé.Il laissa une note comme quoi il était allé se promener.Harry ouvrit la fenetre,se transforma en dragon et plongea dans la vide.  
  
Il foncait en piqué vers le sol et,au dernier moment,déplia ses ailes et rmonta.Pendant deux heures,il fit des accrobaties en vol sous les yeux ébahis de Sirius qui l'espionnait.Harry prit alors son épée et fit un double exact de lui.Ils commencairent a se battre a l'épée pour deux heures.Quand son double re-fusionna avec lui,Harry était trop blessé et atteri en catastrophe.Il se soigna et se détransforma.Il s'entraina alors au duel.Sirius vint le rejoindre.  
  
-Ca fait un moment que je t'obseve et c'est vraiment impresionnant.Tu veux faire un duel?  
  
-Avec plaisir.  
  
Ils se placerent a une certaine distance et débuterent.  
  
-Expelliarmus!  
  
Harry se laissa faire.  
  
-Piry!lanca Harry  
  
Il lanca plusieurs boules de feu sur Sirius.  
  
Harry tendit les main et une gigantesque tornade apparut.Il la divisa en 9 petites tornades qui entourairent son parrain.  
  
De la pluie s'abbatit sur sirius.Un petit éclair tomba sur Sirius qui s'évanouit.  
  
Dumbledore,qui avait tout vu courut vers Sirius,inquiet,mais se ravisa quand il vit le corp de Sirius entouré d'une lumiere dorée.  
  
Il se remit debout et serra la main de son parrain.  
  
-Tu es vraiment bon!Tu fait de la magie sans baguette et tu controlle les éléments!Mais le plus impressionant c'est ton don pour le combat a l'épée.Je pense que nous devrions y aller.Il est déja sept heure!  
  
Ils se dirigerent vers la grande salle.Harry était vetu de sa robe de travail noire.Il portait son épée d'une telle facon qu'on ne pouvait pas la manquer.Cela rassurait la plupart des gens mais c'était le contraire pour les serpentards.Tous lui avait fait la remarque qu'il n'avait pas le droit de porter l'épée mais il les ignoraient.  
  
Ce matin-la,Dumbledore annonca que la premiere sortie a pré-au-lard serait le samedi qui venait.Dumbledore lui avait personellement demandé de patrouiller les rues au cas ou et qu'il aurait le droit d'enlever des points et de donner des retenues.  
  
Pendant toute la semaine,il fit gagner plusieurs points a Griffondor.  
  
Le samedi,il avait revetu les vetements de Godric Griffondor.Il n'avait dit a personne pour sa responsabilité.  
  
Rendu a pré-au-lard il patrouillait sans cesse les rues.  
  
-Tien-tien, potter,on s'habille comme un cloune,maintenant?  
  
-Continue,Malefoy!Repliqua Harry  
  
-Et en plu tu traine toujours avec la sang de bourbe et l'amoureux des moldus.  
  
-Mr. Malfoy,je retire 50 points a serpentard pour insulte a un surveillant et 10 points pour insultes injustifiées a des éleves. Maintenant,partez,si vous ne voulez pas perdre plus de points!  
  
Malfoy partit fumant de rage.  
  
-Wow!Harry!Tu ne nous avait pas dit que tu était surveillant!  
  
-Non,pour que personne ne le sache et pour pouvoir clouer le bec a Malefoy.  
  
Harry continua ses patrouilles.Tout était calme.Soudain,un cris strident retentit.Harry transplana.C'était un petit groupe de Serdaigle dont Cho faisait partit qui avait crié.  
  
Cho et un de ses amie etaient prisonnierent des mangemorts. Cela le fit enrager.Il se transforma et,sous l'effet de la rage, tua 10 mangemorts d'un coup.  
  
Les autres regardaient Harry.Un fureur profonde et meurtriere pouvait se lire sur son visage.Les professeur transplanerent. Quand il virent le visage de Harry,ils avaient vraiment peur.  
  
Harry s'élanca et tua 8 mangemorts.Il ne restait que les deux avec les otage.Ils priprent la parole,mais Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille,cherchant une faiblesse qu'il pourrait exploiter.  
  
-Arrete ou je la tue!dit un des mangemort.Sa voix tremblait de peur.  
  
Harry vit alors la faille qu'il cherchait.Si il tranchait la tete des mangemorts,ca ne toucherait pas les otages.  
  
Harry utilisa sa rapiditée et trancha les tetes des deux mangemorts.  
  
Harry était dans une espece de folie.Il voulait tuer.Tuer tout ceux qui feraient mal a Cho.  
  
Harry baissa la tete,esseillant de se contenir.Il n'avait pas encore laissé sortir le lion.Il prit sa premiere forme animagi,le lion,et commenca a courir vers la foret interdite.Il savait qu'il allait craquer,alors autant ne blesser personne.  
  
Ca commencait déja.Il rugit comme jamais et courut jusqu'au saule cogneur,prit le passage et se retrouva dans la cabane hurlante.  
  
La,il déchiketa tout.Il mordit, rugit,tout y passa. Il se calma seulement lars de la soirée.Tout ses muscles était tendus, alors il décida de voler jusqu'a l'école.Il ne voulait pas voir personne.Il voulait dormir quelque part que seul lui connaissait. Il commenca a manrcher au hasard se laissant guider par son instinc.  
  
Il passa devant la grosse dame.Peu apres,il se retrouva devant un cul-de- sac.Pui,il apercut un trou dans le mur.Il prit son pendentif et l'enfonca.Une porte s'ouvrit.Il entra donc.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Chapitre 8:Confrontation,Explication  
  
Il entra donc.  
  
Contrairement a ce qu'il s'attendait a trouver,c'était une maison entiere!Il fit donc une visite de la maison.  
  
Le salon était géant et décoré avec gout et,bien sur,aux couleurs de Griffondor.Il y avait aussi une magnifique salle a manger,un tres grande salle de duel.Il y avait aussi une immense bibliotheque.Mais la plus belle piece etait de loin la chambre.Magnifiquement décorée, avac un lit a baldaquin,une table de travail,une penderie et une porte qui donnait acces a un salle gigantesque remplie d'épées,d'armures,de boucliers et d'autre armes.  
  
En regardant sa montre,il se dit que ses amis devaient s'inquieter. Il écrivit don plusieur parchemins avec le meme mot:  
  
Je vais bien.Ne vous inquietez pas.  
  
Harry  
  
Il envoya les mots a Ron,Hermione,Sirius, Dumbledore et,instinctivement,a Cho.  
  
Il partit alors se coucher.Le lendemain,il se réveilla a 4 heures du matin et se prépara.Il mit une robe de travail.Par la suite,il se rendit dans l'armurerie.Il prit les deux plus belles épées et mit,sous sa robe de sorcier,une armure de mythril.  
  
Il sortit et se dirigea vers la grande salle.Il était tot(7 heures) alors il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens.Pour l'accident de hier,seul peu de personnes sont au courant,alors il ne sera pas harcelé continuellement.  
  
Il entendit des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction. La personne en question posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.Celui-ci se retourna et apercu le visage souriant de Cho.  
  
-Heureuse de te savoir de retour parmi nous!  
  
Elle s'approcha et chuchota a son oreille:  
  
-Merci pour hier!  
  
Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue et partie avant qu'il n'aie le temp de dire quelque chose.  
  
Harry baissa les yeux et rougit.  
  
Peu apres,Sirius arriva et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
-Je m'inquietait,moi!  
  
-Excuse moi...  
  
-C'est pas grave.  
  
-En tout cas,lunard va pas etre content!  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-J'ai presque totalement démolis la cabane hurlante!  
  
-Alors c'est la que t'as dormit?  
  
-Non.J'ai dormi dans la chambre de Godric Griffondor  
  
-Tu l'as trouvé?Mais c'est génial!Mais la,je vais aller m'assoir.Tu me montreras,si tu veux.  
  
Peu apres,ses deux amis arriverent.Ils discuterent de tout et de rien.Ils ne poserent pas de questions a propos d'hier et Harry leur en était reconaissants.  
  
Comme c'était dimanche,Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour passer ses buses.  
  
-Ah!Harry!Je t'attendais.Bon,voici les examens.dit-il en pointant une grosse pile de feuilles.  
  
-Pourrais-je les faire dans un endroit plus calme,comme le parc?  
  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment plus calme mais,si tu y tien,oui.  
  
-Merci!  
  
Harry prit la pile de feuilles et se dirigea vers le parc.Il s'assit au bord de l'eau.Dumbledore avait raison:ce n'était pas du tout calme. Mais de toute facon,il était venu pour la nature.  
  
Il réduit sa pile de feuilles et la mit dans sa poche. Il commenca a marcher vers la foret interdite.  
  
Malfoy,qui l'avait vu,l'interpella.  
  
-Alors Potter,on veut aller faire un tour dans la foret interdite?  
  
-Effectivement  
  
-Tas pas le droit!  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Prouve-le!  
  
-Suis-moi.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers le Professeur McGonagall qui surveillait. Ce fut Malefoy qui prit la parole.  
  
-Professeur,Potter allait dans la foret interdite!dit-il avec un air fier.  
  
-Et?Il a la permission de Dumbledore.  
  
Malefoy était bouche-bée.  
  
-Malefoy,si ca ne te dérange pas,je vais y aller!  
  
Harry se métamorphosa en lion,rugit tres fort et partit dans la foret interdite.Rendu a la lisiere,il accéléra,car il se doutait que Drago voudrait le suivre.  
  
Rendu assez loin,Harry se transforma en phénix et se posa sur un branche qui avait l'air assez solide pour le soutenir, s'installa puis commenca.  
  
Toutes personnes presentes l'apres midi,vers 2 heures,virent une creature mi-homme mi-dragon voler a une si grande vitesse que si elle passait trop pres de vous,vous vous souleviez du sol.  
  
Harry foncait a environ 400 kilometre/heures.Il s'arreta juste a temps pour ne pas s'écraser,se cacha,se retransforma en humain entra dans la grande salle et alla porter ses examens.  
  
Peu apres,Harry se promenait dans les couloir sans but apparent.En fait il allait dans sa nouvelle chambre.  
  
Quand il arriva,il y avait un tableau représentant un phénix.  
  
Le visage du phénix s'illumina lorsqu'il vit Harry.  
  
-Bonjour!Je suis le nouveau portrait assigné pour garder l'entrée de ta chambre.Dit moi qui je dois laisser passer et je le ferai!  
  
-Eh bien,tu peux laisser entrer les personnes suivantes:Hermione Granger,Ronald Weasley,Sirius Black,Albus Dumbledore,Hedwige, Fumseck et surtout Cho Chang.  
  
-Bien recu!Va y!Entre!  
  
Le tableau pivota pour laisser entrer Harry. Il se coucha immédiatement.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Chapitre 9:Nouvelle Transformation  
  
Harry se réveilla vers une heure de matin et alla tout de suite dehors.  
  
Il entrepris alors une autre forme semi-animagi. Il savait qu'il allait souffrir,mair il le ferait.  
  
Il refléchi.Quel animal?Quelles particularités?  
  
Il ne savait pas.La licorne,peur etre.  
  
Sous cette forme,il serait pur.Il aurail ses cheveux comme une magnifique criniere.Il aurait aussi des yeux violets.  
  
Coté pouvoir,il pourrait lancer des cornes.Il pourrait lui en pousser sur tout le corps.Oui.Ca lui plaisait.  
  
Il débuta donc.  
  
Il médita sur ses qualitées en commun avec la licorne. Comme a chaque fois,cette étape etait simple et peu longue.  
  
La seconde étape était d'intégrer la partie licorne.Cette étape la était peu difficile mais extremement douloureuse.  
  
Apres un bon 2 heures de souffrance,il était pres a passer a la prochaine étape.La moin compliquée,mais aussi la plus longue et douloureuse.Juste avant il se regénéra,pour ne pas s'évanouir tout de suite.  
  
Puis,il commenca sa métamorphose.Heureusement qu'il s'était mit loin du chateau,car il criait tres fort.Il ne se rendit pas compte que Cho,qui se promenais dans le parc,l'avait entendu.Elle se précipita donc vers lui.Il était a quatres patte.Sa peau blanchissait a vue d'oeil.Ses cheveux,maintenant bleu pale, avaient la forme d'une criniere.Il n'avait plus de vetement mais il n'y avait pas de formes.  
  
Soudain,les cris de Harry s'arretairent.Il se releva tres lentement.Il esseya de marcher vers le la pour voir l'effet de la transformation mais il tomba a genoux. Il se soigna avec ses sorts de soin.  
  
Cette fois,il marchat vers le lac avec une grace qui lui était inconnue.Quand il se regarda, il sourit.  
  
Il l'avait eu du premier coup sans s'évanouir.Ses sens était beaucoup plus a l'affut.Il avait entendu une respiration et avait senti,grace a son puissant odorat,le parfum de Cho.Il se concentra et des vetements apparurant autour de lui.  
  
Il avait des bottes blanches avec deux petites ailes sur chaque coté de la botte.Il avait aussi u short blanc et des ligne vertes kaki sur le coté.Il avait aussi une veste blanche avec les memes lignes vertes kaki.  
  
Pour tester ses pouvoir,il commenca a marcher sur l'eau. Il était plus légé que l'air.Quand il sauta,il put facilement controler la hauteur et la longueur.Il pouvait aussi modifier son poids.  
  
Quand il se mit a courir,il pouvait aller plus vite que la lumiere,si il le voulait.Il esseya de transformer sa main en corne et il réeussit. Il fonna quelque coup.Les coups étaient si rapides que Cho ne remarqua meme pas qu'il avait bougé le bras.  
  
Il esseya d'entourer son corp de cornes,comme une armure. Des qu'il y pensa,les cornes sortirent de sa peau sans lui faire mal.  
  
Décidément,cette nouvelle transformation,c'était génial!  
  
Il couru vers Cho et s'arreta a quelques centimetres d'elle. Elle baissa la tete,genée.Harry parla d'une voix douce et calme.  
  
-Pourquoi baisse-tu la tete?  
  
-Je suis desolée de t'avoir espionné...  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave.  
  
Ils se regarderent dans les yeux. Lentement,leurs visages se rapprocherent. Jusqu'au moment ou leur levres se toucherent pour les emporter dans un long baiser.  
  
Puis,tout a coup,plus rien.Peut-etre était-ce un reve.Puis la lumiere revint.  
  
Quand il ouvrit les yeux,il était a l'infirmerie. Il esseya de se relever mais poussa un petit cris de douleur.A ce moment,tout le monde était la et lui souriait.Il y avait Hermoine,Ron,Sirius,Dumbledore et, bien sur,Cho.Ce Fut Sirius qui prit la parole.  
  
-Que t'es t-il arrivé?  
  
Comme Harry avait du mal a parler,il ne dit que quelques mots.  
  
-Nouvelle...Forme...Animagus...Maitrisé...  
  
Seul Sirius comprit.  
  
-Tu as encore une nouvelle forme animagus.  
  
-moitié...moitié...  
  
Cette fois-ci,ce fut Hermione qui parla.  
  
-Pas encore une forme mi-humain mi-animal!  
  
-Tu fait exipres pour souffrir!lui dit Ron  
  
-Comment ca?demanda Sirius  
  
-Ce type de transformation et pire qu'un doloris,du moin lorsqu'on ne maitrise pas parfaitement la transformation.explica Hermione  
  
-La preuve:ma mere l'a serré dans ses bras et ca lui a brisé tous les os du corps!renchérit Ron  
  
-Mais pourquoi t'a fais ca,Harry?  
  
-Expliquer...plustard...dormir...moi...  
  
-Ce jeune garcon a besoin de repos!Il le dit lui meme!s'exclama Mme. Pomfresh  
  
Tout le monde sortit.Avant de partir,Cho l'embrassa sur la joue.Décidément,il allait bien dormir cette nuit....  
  
******************************************************  
  
Chapitre 10:Nouvelle Énergie  
  
Lorsque Harry se réveilla,il ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps il avait dormi,mais il savait que c'était beaucoup plus que 12 heures.  
  
Normalement,pour Harry,il y a trois facteurs qui modifient la durée de son sommeil:le premier étant quand il a épuisé toute son énergie,la deuxieme est quand il est blessé et,finalement,Cho.  
  
Ces trois raisons misent emsemble,il avait du dormir environ deux jours.  
  
Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et vit une silhouette qui était a cotée de lui.Il voyait trop brouillé pour la reconnaitre.  
  
Peu a peu,ses yeux s'habituerent a la lumiere et il put distinguer qui était a son chevet:c'était Cho.  
  
Quand elle vit que Harry était réveillé,elle entama la conversation.  
  
-Bonjour Harry.Bien dormi?  
  
-Oui.J'ai dormi combien de temps?  
  
-Deux jours.Pourquoi?  
  
-Pour savoir.Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial pendant ces deux jours?  
  
-Non.Mais tu a passé tes B.U.S.E.  
  
Cho commenca a se lever.  
  
-Désolé,mais j'ai cours.dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.  
  
Mme. Pomfresh vint le voir apres.  
  
-Bon,je vois que vous etes réveillé...  
  
-Combien de temps?la coupa-il  
  
-Une semaine avant de pouvoir sortir d'ici.  
  
Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire pour une formule de guérison assez efficace.Il n'en trouva qu'une seule et elle devait etre dite en une ancienne langue qui servait pour la magie blanche.Harry ne la maitrisait pas beaucoup et se promit intérieurment de l'apprendre.  
  
Il commenca donc la formule.  
  
-Asnef octis nastrog jubilatea.  
  
Il répéta dix foix a voix haute et son corp rayonnait d'une magnifique lumiere blanche.Pres de cinq minutes plus tard, la lumiere blanche disparut.  
  
Harry se leva,marcha quelque peu pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait plus d'os brisés.  
  
-Puis-je partir,maintenant?  
  
Apres l'avoir examiné trois fois,elle consentit enfin a le laisser partir.  
  
Il sortit de l'infirmerie et,pour vérifier si il était capable, il prit sa forme de licorne.  
  
Ses yeux changerent de couleur,du vert au mauve profond, sa peau blanchit,ses vetements changerent,ses cheveux noirs de jet devinrent bleu pale.  
  
Une fois sa transformation terminée,il chercha une piste pour retrouver ses amis.Il commenca a marcher tranquillement dans les couloirs.Des qu'il croisait quelqu'un,la personne en question lachait tout ce qu'elle avait dans les main et admirait Harry,au grand déplésir de ce dernier.  
  
Quand il passa devant la porte du parc,il sortit.  
  
Dehors,il fesait soleil et le ciel était clair.Il commenca a courir pas tres rapidement.Les eleves le regarderent,surpris. Il courut vers ses amis et se stoppa net.  
  
Il était surpris de le voir,mais ils souriaient.  
  
-Bonjour Harry!dirent les deux amis en coeur.  
  
-Bonjour.Alors,surpris de me voir?  
  
-Mme. Pomfresh nous a dit que ca prendrait au moin une semaine.  
  
-Elle n'a pas compté mes talent de guérisseur.dit Harry  
  
Ils se promenerent dans le parc tout l'avant midi. L'apres midi ,alors qu'ils marchaient pres du lac, Harry se stoppa net.Il renifla et tourna la tete dans la direction opposée.  
  
Quand ses deux amis regarderent la ou Harry regardait, il ne virent qu'une silhoutte entrer dans le parc.Ils regarderent Harry,qui murmurait quelques mots incompréhensible sauf un:Cho.  
  
Harry se transforma en dragon et partit en volant. Il ne s'arreta pas a la hauteur de Cho.Il prit son épée et tua cinq mangemorts d'un coup et se mit devant Cho.  
  
La meme folie meurtriere que l'attaque a pré-au-lard pouvait se lire sur son visage.Ils s'attaquaient a Cho. Ils s'attaquaient a SA Cho.  
  
Dans un élan,il en tua six autres.Il se tourna vers les trois restants et les tua sans aucune pitiée.  
  
Six autres mangemorts était derriere ses amis.La encore,il les tua sans pitié.Tout ce qui pouvait se voir sur son visage était de la haine,de la rage et surtout de la fureur.  
  
Comment osaient-ils s'en prendre a ses amis?  
  
Il allait les faire payer.  
  
Quand il n'y eu plus de mangemorts,il tomba a genou.Il ne voulait pas s'enfuir.  
  
Tous le monde s'approchait de lui,inquiets,mais ils furent repoussés par son aura qui était devenue gigantesque.Tout le monde recula.Harry leur cria d'aller dans l'école,ce qu'ils firent immédiatement.  
  
Cho,quant a elle,resta.Elle s'approchait de lui,elle pouvait traverser le bouclier invisible qui avait empeché les autres d'approcher. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et il relva la tete.  
  
Il pleurait.Ca lui faisait mal de contenir une telle rage.  
  
Ils se regarderent dans les yeux.Pendant tout ce temp,l'aura de Harry baissa.Il se sentait mieux,mais pas completement bien.  
  
Elle était surprise de voir qu'il pleurait.Elle fixait ses beaux yeux verts.  
  
Il cherchait dans ses yeux une solution a toute cette rage,il cherchait dans ses yeux une source de bonheur infini........  
  
_______________________________________ Je n'ai pas chaumé, hein? Reviews svp! 


End file.
